


Together, We'll Make It Work

by katychan666



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror!Gellert, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Professor!Albus, future fluff, happy end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Misunderstanding happens when Gellert proposes to Albus and the two don't see each other for a few months. What happens when the next time that Albus sees Gellert, he finds out that Gellert has adopted a girl, Octavia. Will they make things work?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrindeldoreLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrindeldoreLover/gifts).



> A prompt sent by my lovely friend Angelica. Hope you'll like this ❤❤

**Prequel**

 

_ Albus’ heart stopped beating when Gellert suddenly prompted down onto one knee and his eyes went wide when he saw the man pulling something out of his pocket. It was a small, black box and even though Albus couldn’t see what was inside, he wasn’t a fool; he knew very well that inside of it was a ring.  _

 

_ An engagement ring. _

 

_ Gellert was planning to propose to him and Albus wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t know how to react. Same sex marriage wasn’t anything new in the wizardry for that time; thought he knew that the Muggle world was strictly against same sex relationships. So, that wasn’t why he was so shocked. It was because it was just so unexpected. Albus always thought that he was going to be the one who was going to finally ask the question; he was usually the more ‘committed’ type of a man, not Gellert. Grindelwald joked and played around, so it really came as a surprise and as a shock to Albus.  _

 

_ Dumbledore was frozen in the place he stood in, his heart was beating faster than the speed of light, clutching at his chest as he was trying to breathe properly. The man that he loved more than he loved himself was down on one knee, looking up at him with nothing but love and admiration in his eyes, but Albus was just… frozen. His mouth was wide open and Gellert finally opened up the box. Inside of it, was a beautiful ring, with the most beautiful blue gem that Albus had seen up to date. _

 

_ Blue and beautiful like his eyes, was what Gellert said. Albus couldn’t look away and tears went up to his eyes, welling up as he was too choked up to speak or do anything else for that matter. Gellert was nervous as well, Albus could tell. The hand that was holding the box was shaking, trembling badly and Albus blinked.  _

 

_ “Albus Dumbledore,” stammered Gellert. He had this whole speech prepared, to tell Albus how much he loved him. How much he had meant to him. It was Albus that got him off the dark path, it was him that was the reason he was the man he was today. If it wasn’t for Albus, only God knew where he would end up. Gellert once had this plan, how he would free the world of all evil, but Albus helped him to realise that his way of going about it was wrong. And it was because of Albus that he was an honourable man; he was an Auror. Working for the Ministry, a man with respect and honour and he owed all of that to Albus. However, all that came out of his mouth was, “would you marry me?” _

 

_ Gellert was just too emotional to say anything else. Emotions were running high and then silence. Silence fell between them, Gellert’s heart  _ breaking _ as silence wasn’t what he was expecting to get. He and Albus had been together for years, so it only seemed for him to be natural for them to take the next step.  _

 

_ Dumbledore wanted to say yes; everything within him was screaming to say  _ I do.  _ However, he was just… too shy, maybe too shocked at the moment to say anything. Instead of agreeing, he just… left. Not because he didn’t want to marry Gellert. Nor because he was angry. Albus just didn’t know why he did it, but he walked away, he decided to be stupid and walk away, leaving Gellert all alone in the room, still kneeling down and he didn’t know what he had done wrong. Albus thought that Gellert might follow him, but he didn’t. Devastated and shocked, but Gellert was also a stubborn man and a man of honour. He understood the message loud and clear. He wasn’t going to beg, so fine. Be it.  _

 

_ Gellert knew better; he knew that Albus probably needed to take time to think about it; the question really did come out of nowhere. But his pride and feelings were hurt, so that was why he didn’t go after Albus. It was the first time that he let Dumbledore be after one of their misunderstandings and it was after Gellert didn’t come chasing after Albus that the older wizard knew he made a huge mistake. Just walking out on Gellert was totally uncalled for.  _

 

_ However, before he was able to tell Gellert that, the man was gone. Ministry called him in, there was another mission he was needed on. The Minister had told him that the mission was going to take up a lot of his time and Gellert didn’t care. Heart-broken, Gellert agreed to take the job, which would require his constant presence for months, but that didn’t matter.  _

 

_ So, that was the last time that Albus had seen Gellert. _

 

_ Look of disbelief and heart-break, still kneeling down as he had left his alone in the room. And it was still haunting him up to this day. Months had passed, but Gellert still didn’t come back, Albus afraid that he’d never seen Gellert again. He tried sending him an owl, but a reply never came back. His owl always came back without a single reply. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Two months later_ **

 

Grindelwald wore a smile on his face when they finally broke in; they had been working on the mission for two months now. They had been trying hard to uncover the illegal dragon breeders that were smuggling the dragons from Romania back to Britain. A few noble families were linked to the smuggling rink; slowly they were able to uncover one by one and each and every one of those breeders had been sent behind bars, while the dragons had been sent off to proper handlers. There was only one family that had been hard to locate; the Doroftei family.

 

However, Gellert had nothing but time on his hands and with the help of his stubborn side, he was finally able to locate them. It took him almost a month, but it didn’t matter. They were the last ones on their list and  _ finally _ he was able to find them. They lived in a large mansion, guarded and hidden by protection spells. Gellert and the other Aurors that had been spent on the mission with him were able to surpass them and were now headed straight for the mansion, ready to arrest the family and then finally free the dragons. 

 

Gellert sent a few of them to enter from the back, while he and a couple of other Aurors were entering from the front, slowly easing in. Gellert’s heart was beating with excitement; they were so close in completing this mission, though his heart fell just a little bit, because completing the mission meant returning back to Britain and he pressed his lips together. Returning back to Britain meant seeing Albus again and he didn’t know how he would handle seeing him. Even after two months, he still wasn’t over that Albus walked out on his proposal. During their break apart, he received Albus’ owls, but he always made them return empty handed. He didn’t know what to write back; Albus could apologise over and over, but Gellert just couldn’t let it slide.

 

It wasn’t like Gellert to wear his heart on his sleeve; for him to bear his emotions like that, to be the one to propose was a big step. So, for him to be rejected… it was hard on Gellert. It was hard for him to accept rejection. There were some things that you could forgive and others that couldn’t be forgiven. At least not so easily. He needed time. He needed a lot of time before he would be able to properly face Albus. Would they be able to return back to what they used to have? Perhaps, perhaps not. Only time would tell.

 

Gellert had completely wandered off to Albus that he hadn’t been paying attention to what was going on around them. Out of nowhere, he could hear a loud  _ boom _ and suddenly someone screamed. Grindelwald grabbed his wand tighter and looked around, wanting to see where the screaming was coming from. However, before he could locate the screaming, he could hear a loud roar and he tensed up. There was a dragon near somewhere, cursing under his breath and he then shuddered. Yet, he remained his cool as he could see the fellow Aurors freaking out. He was the one in charge, so it was key for the mission to be successful for him to keep it together. 

 

“Rogue dragon on the loose,” he heard one of the Aurors scream and then everyone that was ordered to move in from the back came back running. 

 

“Let’s move back,” yelled out a woman to Gellert’s left and Grindelwald quickly shook his head.

 

“We can’t,” hissed Gellert. 

 

“But,  _ sir- _ ”

 

“We have orders from the Ministry to-” he tried to explain to them, but then the ground suddenly shook and all of them fell on the ground, the roars getting louder and Gellert froze when he heard a fluttering sound. A few seconds later a dragon appeared out of nowhere above them. It was about to blow fire at them, Gellert frantically searching for his wand that had fallen from his hands before. “ _ Protego, _ ” he stammered and thus avoided getting hit by the fire just in time. 

 

Gellert was horrified when he saw some of the Aurors trying to bring the dragon down with spells and he quickly went onto his legs. “No,” he yelled out on top of his lungs. They were given specific orders; they were  _ not  _ to harm dragons in any way, not even the rogue ones. Though, Gellert wasn’t so sure that this one was a dragon on the loose, because as there could be another scream heard, more high pitched in that time, the dragon roared again and just like that flew away. The dragon wasn’t after them; he was flying to the source of the screams and Gellert decided to go inspect it.

 

With Gellert on the front line, him and the other Aurors started easing in onto the mansion, the chilling screams still being heard. What was so chilling about them was the fact that Gellert could had sworn that those were desperate screams of a  _ child _ . What the hell had been going on?! His hold around his wand tightened and he signed the others behind him to follow him. Suddenly, everything went silent and Gellert felt chills going up his spine.

 

The team split into three when they stepped inside; one team went to investigate the first  floor, the second one was sent to the second floor, while Gellert’s team went to investigate the main floor. However, Gellert noticed that there was a basement as well and he decided to go look there himself, while he sent the others look there. “ _ Alohomora, _ ” he whispered as the door leading to the basement was locked and his eyes widened, because he could hear quiet sobbing.

 

“ _ Mama, no, _ ” Gellert could hear someone… a child crying. He couldn’t understand Romanian, but it was pretty obvious that the child was begging their mother for something. “ _ It hurts, _ ” sobbed the child and Gellert slowly came closer, swallowing thickly and then he saw the scene; the child… she couldn’t be more than ten years old, huddled up in the corner of the room, while the woman stood next to her and had a stick in her hands. She was beating the poor child with  _ that?!  _

 

Gellert couldn’t stand there and watch anymore. When the woman tried to take another swing at her poor daughter, the girl squeezed herself against the wall and a loud scream was heard again. “ _ Expelliarmus, _ ” he whispered and the stick went flying from the woman’s hand. She quickly turned around. Gellert immediately recognised her, she was one of the people they were looking for to arrest. However, he didn’t know there was a child involved. And what was more; it looked like the child was beaten on regular basis. Enraged, Gellert didn’t allow her any time to escape and quite quickly had her tied up.

 

While the Aurors took the woman out; she tried to struggle, but she was helpless against the army of Aurors, Gellert took it upon him to check up on the child. With only the two of them in the room, Gellert slowly came closer to her, but that only caused her to cry harder and Gellert cursed. The girl was terrified, crying, hugging her own trembling body. Her eyes were on Gellert’s wand and he quite quickly figured out what she was so afraid off. He quickly put the wand on the floor, making sure she saw him kicking it to the side. Therefore, he was completely unarmed and harmless. 

 

“Hello,” said Gellert and slowly came closer again, but that didn’t go well either. “My name is Gellert,” he said, wondering if the girl understood him at all. The state she was in, it completely broke his heart and he bit his lower lip, blood boiling with anger as he wanted to make the people who did this to a child  _ suffer.  _ That could wait for the time being and he then went onto his knees. “I am here to help,” he said and the girl slowly looked over to his side. “I will not hurt you, I promise,” he said, trying again. He was desperate to gain the girl’s trust, but he knew that it would be difficult. 

 

“I’ll make sure she never hurts you again,” stammered Gellert and extended his hand out to her. The girl closed his eyes and Gellert’s heart broke. “I am not going to hit you,” said Gellert and quickly withdrew his hand away from her. “You probably don’t understand English do you?” he asked and sighed. Maybe he should try in German? “ _ I- _ ”

 

“Mama?” stammered the girl and looked around.

 

“Mama, no,” said Gellert and the girl looked a lot better when she heard that. “Your mother won’t even hurt you again. Same goes for any of your other family members,” he said and chewed on his lower lip. “I’m Gellert,” he said and pointed to himself. Maybe then she would understand who he was. Show her his identification card? “I work for the Ministry, see,” said Gellert and showed her his card. “I’m… a good guy,” he said and pressed his lips when she slowly came closer and took a look at it. 

 

The girl blinked once, she blinked twice and then visibly exhaled. “Octavia,” she stammered and pointed to herself. Gellert smiled and slowly moved closer to her, chewing on his lower lip as he noticed that she was still looking very frightened. 

 

“Octavia, nice to meet you,” said Gellert. “Such a beautiful name you have,” he then added, even though he guessed she didn’t understand English. “Can I come closer?” he asked and surprisingly, she nodded. So, she understood him? With a smile, he came a bit closer again, but still kept his distance. 

 

“Help?” stammered Octavia, her voice small and trembling. So, she indeed seemed to understand a little bit and Gellert quickly nodded. 

 

“Yes, I will help you, I promise,” said Gellert and tears welled up in the girl’s eyes. Help. Finally, someone to help  _ her!  _ She didn’t know the man, yet, she was glad to see him and she then slowly went onto her legs and made her way to Gellert. “Good,” said Gellert and gave her a little smile. 

 

“T-thank you,” she whispered and Gellert felt himself getting emotional, because he hadn’t done much, yet, this little girl was thanking him and he just nodded. 

 

“You don’t need to thank me,” said Gellert. “Let’s get out of here, okay? You look like you’re freezing,” he then commented as she was shivering. He took off his own coat and wrapped it around the girl, who was on the verge of tears again; a little kindness went a long way and he helped her up the stairs. She looked exhausted, making him wonder when was the last time she had eaten. 

 

As Gellert was helping her out of the mansion, he could hear a roar again and he froze. The dragon, again?! Octavia’s eyes widened as well and as soon as the two stepped out, the dragon went straight for Gellert, pushing him away from Octavia, tackling him against the floor. Desperate to get a hold of his wand, Gellert reached inside of his pocket, but then remembered that the wand was still in the basement.  _ Crap.  _

 

The dragon landed on the floor and started stomping towards Gellert, its tail waggling around angrily and he roared again. It looked like… he was protecting Octavia?! What the hell was going on there?!

 

“Viorel, _no_ _,_ ” said Octavia before it could attack Gellert. “ _He's my friend,_ ” she said loudly and the dragon roared. It seemed like it was listening to her and Gellert narrowed his eyes. “Stop,” she then said and the dragon finally snapped out of it, still unsure of Gellert, but he ran up to Octavia’s side and nuzzled against her hand. “Viorel,” she said with a little smile and then hugged him. He was the one and only friend she ever had; their bond really was something else. Octavia had been there for him since the day he was hatched. Octavia’s family was planning on getting rid of him, because when he was hatched, he had been weak and they didn’t think he’d make it. Octavia took pity on him, nursed him back to health and now they were inseparable. 

 

Gellert watched the two and it came clear to him pretty soon that the dragon’s name was Viorel. And it was protecting the girl; before from her mother and now from her. Gellert flinched when the dragon looked at him and then went closer to him again, carefully studying his face and then he sniffed him, Gellert just standing still as he didn’t want to send the dragon onto another rampage. “I, um,” stammered Gellert and as soon as he spoke, the dragon glared at him again, but didn’t look like he’d attach him again. Instead, he let down of his guard and Gellert smiled. 

 

“Viorel, my friend,” explained the girl in her broken English and Gellert nodded. “Nice dragon,” she said with a smile and gently rubbed his head as he leaned closer to her again, nuzzling into her hands. The moment of peace was broken, however, when one of the Aurors came closer to them. Viorel stepped in front of Octavia. He was there only to inform Gellert that everyone else had been captured and taken care off, but the dragon didn’t understand that. Octavia flinched when the stranger started coming closer and Gellert moved quickly. 

 

“Stay,” said Gellert to the man, who quickly moved back and nodded. 

 

“Sir, we’ve searched the mansion,” he said, continuing by telling him that they’ve seized all of the kept dragons as well and Gellert was just nodding. He was happy that the mission was finally over, sighing. “We’ll take the family,” he said and then looked towards Octavia, who was now standing behind Viorel, shaking both from cold and fear. “And the girl?” he asked, Gellert looking around.

 

“She’s innocent,” said Gellert. “I’ll take care of the girl and her dragon,” said Gellert with a smile as he looked towards Octavia. It looked like he was the only person that she trusted so far. The auror left soon after that and Gellert walked over to Octavia, who peaked from behind Viorel and cocked her head to the side. “Octavia,” said Gellert softly. “Can you please come with me?” 

 

Octavia flinched when Gellert extended his hand out to her, but after a while, she relaxed and took his hand. “Good,” said Gellert. “Come, I’ll take you somewhere safe and warm. And give you a proper meal, looks like you haven’t had one in a while,” said Gellert and Octavia didn’t say anything. “I’ll Apparate us to my place, okay?” he asked and then looked to Viorel, who was nowhere to be seen and he narrowed his eyes. “Viorel?” he asked and then heard a little growl coming from the floor. He looked down and there he saw the dragon, which was  _ much _ smaller now. He looked adorable and Octavia quickly scooped him up into her hands.

 

Gellert knew that there was a lot more work to be done with the mission; write a report on it, question all of the captives, but for now, he had other priorities. Octavia, who took his hand as he finally Apparated them far away from that place. Far away from her past and bad memories.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Three months later_ **

 

It was spring. Time passed fast, was what Gellert noticed and he then looked at little Octavia, who was playing out on the field and he sighed sadly. During the last three months, he had been staying at his old place; his house before he moved in with Albus in Godric’s Hollow. In a way, he was lucky that it was school time, so that Albus was constantly at the castle. It was good excuse Gellert liked using to not going to see Albus. Albus was probably busy with other things. That gave Gellert some space and time to think. Though, he didn’t really do a lot of thinking about their relationship as he had other things to focus on. Well, a person. Octavia had become a part of his life and he smiled when he saw the girl rolling around in glass, little growl being heard and he started laughing when he saw Viorel running after her. 

 

Gellert sighed under his breath and then put his book down, chewing on his lower lip as he watched the girl, who was still playing. Octavia really had come a long way since the two of them had met each other. Before, she was a timid girl. She didn’t speak a lot, was silent most of the times  and was still terrified of Gellert, even after he had showed to her that he was a good guy. It was a lot of work to gain her trust, but then again, it was all worth it, because Octavia… she was special. She somehow managed to get into Gellert’s heart, the two of them bonded right away and Gellert felt this kind of a parenting instinct as soon as he laid his eyes on the poor girl when her mother was beating her.

 

Octavia’s parents had been put behind bars for illegal smuggling and the girl seemed to be pleased about that; it meant that she wouldn’t have to return back to them and was freed of their cruel and evil ways for at least a few years. During the last two months, the Ministry agreed for her to stay with Gellert until they would find a perfect spot for her in one of the wizardry orphanages. And back then, Gellert somehow managed to ignore the feeling, the horrible feeling that he would have to give the girl up to another family. Back in the day, he would never think he would ever want a child, but then she came along and all of that changed.

 

It was baby steps with Octavia, really. He was always patient and kind to her. It took her a while, but step after step, she was slowly opening up to Gellert and he quite quickly found out that she was a sweet young lady, who deserved the world. The Ministry agreed on Octavia staying in Britain, so in his spare time, Gellert decided to teach her some English. It looked like she already had knew some knowledge. Plus, she was a very bright girl, so it didn’t take her too long to start picking up the language. Three months in and the improvement was outstanding. Gellert was proud of her and himself; they really did come a long way since their first meeting. 

 

At the age of ten, she was quite smart and mature for her age. Not to mention, her eleventh birthday was fast approaching and she would be attending Hogwarts soon! Under her new name; Octavia Grindelwald. Gellert’s breath shook at that and he bit his lower lip. Yes, she had his surname now. When the day for her going to the orphanage finally came, she was kicking and screaming, begging Gellert not to leave her. And Gellert’s heart was breaking when he saw her; he was crying himself when people from the orphanage came to get her. It was right then that Gellert came to realisation, he couldn’t give her up. Not to complete strangers; she had just finally started coming out of her shell and another change of environment would probably and mostly end up in another heartbreak. So, Gellert decided to do the only thing that he could think of; he adopted the girl. 

 

Gellert loved Octavia as if she was his own child and she was more than elated to hear the news. She was overjoyed when Gellert told her that this was going to be her permanent home. That he was now going to be her father and she burst in tears of happiness when he told her that. Because that was what her little heart was yearning for as well; a family. A place that she would finally feel love and accepted. She was nothing but a nuisance to her biological parents. Never she received any real kindness from them. They never hugged or kissed her. But with Gellert she finally had a loving home and Gellert had tears in his eyes, but then he shook his head and laughed when he saw Octavia skipping over to him. 

 

Gellert grinned when the girl stopped at him and he cocked his head to the side when he saw that she was hiding something behind her back. “What do you have there?” asked Gellert curiously and Octavia started giggling when she noticed that Gellert was trying to take a peek at what was behind her back.

 

“Secret,” she said and placed a finger of his free hand on of her lips.  “It’s a surprise,” she said with a giggle and Gellert snorted, but then his eyes widened when he saw Octavia giving him what she’d been hiding behind her back; a little bouquet of flowers. She must had picked them up before when he’d been preoccupied with thoughts about everything that happened in the past and he happily took it into his hands and grinned. 

 

“For me?” asked Gellert and Octavia smiled, nodding. “Thank you so much, it’s lovely,” he said and then gently caressed the girl’s hair, making Octavia giggle. Then she quickly turned around when she heard Viorel’s little growls, who was calling her to come over and Gellert smiled as he watched the two of them chase around the field.

 

Viorel was quite the character. It was pretty outstanding that he was able to change sizes; most of the time he was in this smaller version of himself. When he would sense that Octavia had been in danger, he would size up and protect her. Their bond was one of the most pure and innocent things that he had ever seen and he was happy that she at least had someone that protected her when she was living with those horrible things. Octavia didn’t speak of her biological parents a lot, but here and there she would let Gellert know how horribly she’d been treated. It turned Gellert’s stomach to hear what horrible things she had to suffer through such a young age, snapping back to reality and he then bit down into his lower lip and sighed.

 

Luckily, she was away from them now. Octavia didn’t really like to think of them as her own family. She loved them deep inside, but she never got any of that love back. So, she wanted to cut ties with them as soon as possible and as much as it concerned her, Gellert was her father. He was her new family. And Gellert never  really pried into her past too much, because he didn’t want to reopen the wounds that haven’t even healed properly yet. He knew how it felt; he had his own demons that were tormenting him for the past and it would be useless to talk about them in the present. Though, he let her know that if there was anything she ever wanted to talk about, then he was there to listen. 

 

Gellert chuckled when Octavia was waving over to him to come join her and Viorel on the grass. Happy, Gellert placed down the flowers and ran up to the two of them. “Tag, you’re it,” giggled Octavia as she caught Gellert, who arched an eyebrow. They had been playing tag? He hadn’t noticed. But, he just laughed as he watched Octavia run away from him and Viorel growled loudly when Gellert looked at him. Thinking he would be an easy target, Gellert chased after him, but Viorel suddenly went up in the air and Gellert groaned. “Hey, that’s not fair, I can’t fly,” said Gellert and crossed his arms on top of his chest and Octavia giggled. “Get down here, we don’t cheat in this game,” he then said and Viorel flew onto the ground and bowed his head when he was scolded. 

 

“He’s sorry, Gellert,” said Octavia and Gellert nodded. Good, he better be. Suddenly Gellert turned around and chased after Octavia, her high pitched screams of excitement being heard far, far around. Gellert just smiled and sighed happily. Octavia was happy and so was he, ignoring the other major problem he’d have to face; meeting Albus Dumbledore to finally have a serious and proper talk with him.

 

* * *

 

Albus had been in a dark place for a while now and he didn’t know how to get out of it. Ever since Gellert left, he had been in the most terrible of moods. He was constantly moping around the Castle, bothering McGonagall, who was slowly getting fed up with his constant mood swings. She was a dear friend, but patience wasn’t her virtue and because Albus didn’t want to ruin such a good friendship, he decided to pretend that he was okay and not bother her. However, Minerva could see that Albus  _ wasn’t  _ okay, everyone could clearly see it that he was hurting. Badly. Albus never wore his heart on his sleeve, so for others to see that he was hurting, it had to be pretty bad. However, no one really knew how to help him as Albus wouldn’t really share with them what happened. 

 

Albus was hopeful that after Gellert would be done with his mission in Romania, that he would get to see him. However, after the Ministry had told him that the mission was a success, Gellert was still nowhere to be seen. Albus was worried, so he went to such lengths to contact the Minister himself, but he had gotten absolutely nowhere with that. Gellert was still nowhere to be seen and it looked like he wanted to keep it that way, which crushed Dumbledore. So, Gellert was still angry with him after all this time?! Albus did apologise to him countless numbers of times, but it still wasn’t enough.

  
Eventually, Albus stopped sending the owls, it was useless anyway. It was clear to him that Gellert didn’t want to see him and Albus was devastated. Sure, it wasn’t the nicest thing to walk out of the proposal, but he should had given him the chance for him to properly explain it to him. With tears in his eyes, Albus was walking around Hogwarts and was avoiding making eye-contact with everyone. That day was hard in particular. It marked exact day of  _ five _ months he had last seen his lover and he was a mess. 

 

Albus made his way to the room with the mirror of Erised, because he dying to see Gellert. No picture was going to replace the real thing, but seeing him in the mirror would make things easier, yes? He locked himself in the room and then glanced at the mirror, which was covered, but he wasted no way in uncovering it and he closed his eyes as he stepped in front of it. He knew he was going to see Gellert staring back at him, who else could he see in the reflection.

 

Albus gathered all of the courage that he could muster and finally opened his eyes, breath shaking as finally dared to look at the reflection. Indeed, there was Gellert looking back at him, wearing a sad expression on his face. He looked devastated, heart-broken, just like that day when he walked out on him and he wanted to cry. Tears wetted his cheeks and he took in a deep breath, gently touching the glass of the mirror and his heart shattered when Gellert placed his hand on top of his. If only he was real.

 

“Gellert,” whispered Albus and looked into Gellert’s beautiful eyes. Gellert gave him a sad smile and he nodded, Albus clutching as his chest as it was hard to breathe properly. It killed him to see Gellert. He was so close, yet so far away and he gritted his teeth. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered and shook his head. “Do you hate me now?” asked Albus and then looked at the reflection again.

 

Gellert in the mirror shook his head. For a second, Albus smiled and leaned closer, his lips touching the mirror, where Gellert’s lips were. The touch of the mirror was cold, just like the feeling in his heart. It hurt, it hurt so much, his hand grabbing on the vial around his neck and he brought it up to his lips and exhaled as another sob escaped past his lips. Albus closed his eyes. “I’m so sorry, so sorry, Gellert, please come back,” was Albus chanting as he was sobbing. What he didn’t know, however, that Minerva was standing on the other side of that door, her own heart breaking as well. She wished she could help her friend, but didn’t know what to do. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Gellert laughed when he felt Octavia tugging onto his hand as she was very eager to get to the Honeydukes’. Gellert and Octavia made a trip down to the Hogsmeade to buy Octavia’s favourite sweets, the girl now giggling as she was trying to get Gellert to move faster. It wasn’t their first time visiting the Hogsmeade, so Octavia knew just which way to go to get to her favourite shop as fast as possible, skipping down the streets and Gellert had a little smile on his face, Octavia’s giggles like music to his ears. He was happy that the girl was now a lot happier and he sighed happily as he looked up.

 

That day was sunny in particular; not a single cloud up in the sky, which was rare for the British weather and he just pressed his lips together, Octavia’s giggles getting louder when the shop was finally visible for afar. “Hurry up,” said the girl and Gellert started walking faster, Octavia literally bursting with excitement. 

 

Gellert spoiled the girl rotten, but he couldn’t help it. She had been through a lot and all he wanted to give her was love and comfort, trying to let her go off her past as soon as possible. Maybe in the future, it would be just a distant memory, faded and behind her.  It was tough raising a little girl on his own, but he made it work. He would work from home more these days so that he wouldn’t leave Octavia home alone for too long. Or Viorel would take care of Octavia, keeping her company so she didn’t get lonely. Also, she was very mature for her age, so when Gellert wasn’t home, she made it her job to put food on the table for the man after coming back from work. Gellert was really proud; a proud father and a grin spread across his face as he thought of that.

 

What Gellert didn’t know, however, was that he wasn’t the only one who was visiting Hogsmeade that day. That day, Albus was also in Hogsmeade as he was taking the class down there. It wasn’t like he wanted to go, but McGonagall was busy with other things, so he decided to jump in for her friend. It was the least he could do after what he was putting her through during the last five months, lonely roaming the streets of Hogsmeade as all of his students wandered off to somewhere. Well, it was for the best, he really wasn’t in the mood to be spending time with anyone. 

 

As he didn’t know where to go, he decided to go to the only place that still brought joy to his heart; the Honeydukes’. He would usually leave the place happier for most parts, so there was where he was headed, hands in his pockets, looking down as he was sighing all the way through going there. Honestly, he was so tired of himself as well. He was sick of this feeling sorry for himself and moping around. He wanted to be happy, he really did, but he couldn’t even pretend anymore. Taking in a deep breath, Albus told himself to hold it together and then looked up, but then his jaw dropped when he looked up.

 

Albus was standing in front of the Honeydukes’, but so was…  _ Gellert?!  _ Albus’ heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. Albus blinked a few times as he didn’t know how to react, he was caught so off guard that he went completely numb and it looked like that Gellert was just as stunned as he was, because none of them knew what to say to each other. 

 

Gellert didn’t really consider the possibility of running into Albus in Hogsmeade! And now that they literally ran into each other, he didn’t know how to react. Gellert could see Albus coming closer before, but the other didn’t see him quite yet as he was so lost into his thoughts. Gellert panicked, so he gave Octavia the money and sent her into the store, telling her to buy whatever she wanted, telling her that he knew the man coming closer and that he needed to have a  _ grown-up _ talk with him. Not questioning anything, Octavia listened, took the money and disappeared into the store. 

 

Gellert’s heart was beating fast, biting into his lower lip. For a split second he felt numb, then happy that he finally saw Albus after a while. He looked terrible; it looked like he had aged ten years in the five months they were apart. He truly looked horrible; it looked like he had lost some weight and once vivid blue eyes were filled with pain and desperation. In the heap of the moment, he felt an urge to wrap his arms around the man he loved and hold him tightly to himself. But then the rest came back; the heart-break, anger, disappointment, embarrassment. 

 

_ Rejection.  _

 

Without thinking, Gellert made a step back and Albus flinched, deadly silence falling in between them and he cleared his throat. “Gellert,” whispered Albus and bit his lower lip. Realising it was reality, Albus felt tears welling up in his eyes and he made a step towards Gellert. He was happy, happy to see him. But it didn’t look like Gellert was happy to see him though. “It’s so good to see you,” said Albus, his heart breaking, because all he received back was a stern glare.

 

Gellert was torn. It was obvious to him that Albus felt sorry for what he did, but yet… he still couldn’t let it go. He had bared  _ everything _ to Albus at the time he proposed only to get his heart stomped on. Also, now there was Octavia and Gellert looked inside of the Honeydukes’ thought the window and saw her picking out the candy, then he glanced back at Albus and his breath shook. 

 

“I wish I could say the same,” was what escaped past Gellert’s lips and he quickly pressed his lips together. No, no, no, this wasn’t what he meant to say! Gellert’s heart started beating faster and Albus’ eyes widened when he heard Gellert say that. His hand quickly grabbed onto the vial around his neck and Gellert could hear his own heart breaking. Albus still wore that, even after five months. 

 

Things were complicated now that there was Octavia. Gellert didn’t know how to tell Albus, not yet. He needed to put her first; Octavia’s well-being was more important than his relationship with Albus and he made a step back, Albus’ lower lip trembling. “O-oh,” whispered Albus and then made a short pause. “I, um, I didn’t mean to, um, upset you, Gellert, I just… we haven’t seen each other in… it’s been so long,” he managed to get out.

 

“Yeah,” said Gellert. 

 

“Did you receive my owls?” asked Albus with a small voice and Gellert nodded. “A-and, you, um, read what I wrote? That I’m sorry that I, well...” he stuttered and Gellert only nodded as his chest was getting tighter. Albus bowed his head; so, he read the letters and he still didn’t feel like talking to him. Albus was a mess, feeling helpless. 

 

“Yes, I read them all,” said Gellet with a stern voice. 

 

Albus felt choked up. He needed to say something,  _ anything _ to make Gellert believe in what he was telling the truth. He was dying to have a proper talk with him! “Do you think we could have a talk?” asked Albus and Gellert looked down. Was that a no?

 

Gellert was  _ tempted _ to say yes, but Octavia was in the store and Gellert couldn’t… not then. “Right now it’s not a good time, Albus,” said Gellert with a heavy heart and Albus’ breath was shaking, blinking and tears wet his cheeks. Gellert firmed fists with his hands and Albus let out a little sob. 

 

“O-oh,” said Albus. Gellert turned around to go into the Honeydukes’, but Albus stopped him again. “So that’s it?” asked Albus and sniffled. “It’s over?” he asked and placed a hand on top of his mouth, trying to supress back another sob, but it was useless. 

 

Gellert bit his lower lip and shook his head. “I can’t do this,” said Gellert and shook his head, but he didn’t dare to turn around, or Albus would see tears on his cheeks as well. He pressed his lips together and tried his best to control his voice. “I just… I can’t, not now,” he said and grabbed the doorknob. “I’m sorry,” he then said and disappeared inside of the store.

 

And that was it; the only place that brought joy to Albus was erased, gone in a blink of an eye. The Honeydukes’, the place where Gellert made it obvious that it was  _ over _ between them. Albus only turned and left Hogsmeade. He needed to be alone and Gellert was holding his tears back as best as he could as he watched Albus walk away. 

 

As Albus walked away he got a strange feeling that Gellert was hiding something away from him. Albus knew Gellert, he knew him more than he knew himself actually and he knew when something was up, when he was lying, when he tried to hide something from him. He looked awfully keen on going inside of the Honeydukes’ and it made Dumbledore wonder… was he there with someone? Was it someone special?

 

Albus shook his head as he walked. No, that couldn’t be it. Gellert wouldn’t have moved on… then again it was five months since they had last seen each other. That was almost half an year and he gulped. But Gellert proposed to him, that meant that he loved him, yes? He couldn’t have moved on so far, could he? Dumbledore’s chest tightened and he then just shook his head. No, he was probably just imagining thing, but it was enough to plant a seed of doubt into Albus’ heart.

 

* * *

 

“Gellert, who was that man?” asked little Octavia when the two of them were back home and Gellert stiffened at the question. He pretended not to know who Octavia was talking about, but the girl wasn’t a fool. Even though she was young, she was mature for her age and she knew that whatever had gone down in between the two of them had to be something serious, because Gellert seemed very sullen after he came back after talking to his so-called friend.

 

“Just an old friend of mine,” said Gellert with a sad smile and Octavia cocked her head. 

 

“Were you two close friends?” she then asked and Gellert looked down, taking in a deep breath and then pressed his lips together and then just shrugged. He really didn’t want to be talking about his and Albus’ relationship with Octavia. He didn’t want her to worry about him when she already had enough on her plate and he just gently caressed her hair.

 

“Once upon a time, we were close friends, yes,” said Gellert and then shrugged. “But then, we had a fight and now things are awkward. It’s as simple as that,” he said and gave her a little smile, hoping that it would look convincing. “You shouldn’t worry about it too much, it’s all in the past,” he said and Octavia frowned. To her it didn’t look like it was all in the past. She watched them through the window, both of them looked like they were in pain and that emotions were still very raw and up in the air. 

 

“Doesn’t seem like that,” said Octavia simply and Gellert sighed. Of course it wouldn’t be so simple with little Octavia. As bright and as mature as she was, Gellert knew that he should have expected this and he just smiled. 

 

“Don’t fill your head about useless worries, Octavia,” said Gellert with a smile and then just sighed and leaned back into the sofa, but the girl still wasn’t ready to let it go quite yet. Gellert had done so much for her; adopted her, gave her a home and a family… she wanted to do something in return. Wanted to be there for him as much as he was for her. After all, she was his  _ daughter _ and she just pressed her lips together.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” asked Octavia and Gellert was caught off guard by that. He teared up again; the meeting with Albus really wrecked him and he’d need a while to collect himself completely. 

 

“No,” said Gellert with a small voice and Octavia looked down, disappointed. Gellert then reminded himself that he shouldn’t push her away and then he gave her a little smile. “But a hug would feel awesome right now,” he then added and Octavia looked up and saw tears in his eyes.

 

She didn’t ask anymore; she respected her father’s privacy. Instead, she walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around him and Gellert bowed his head down and allowed the tears to fall. Octavia could hear the little sniffles, but she didn’t back away and from the corner of the room, Viorel also came closer to them and flew in between them, wanting to show his support to Gellert as well. Gellert only smiled through his tears and hugged both of them back. 


	5. Chapter 5

Albus was at wit's end because he didn’t know what to do anymore. He had been trying to get Gellert’s attention for weeks now. Ever since the two of them met at the Hogsmeade, Albus was trying his best to get Gellert’s attention. Not only that he sent him countless numbers of letters via his owl, but he also tried to get his attention in person, at the Ministry. Albus  _ hated _ the Ministry with a burning passion, but he was willing to go there for Gellert’s sake. He had seen the man there, but Gellert would always find an excuse to avoid him and Albus was starting to get  _ desperate _ . At this rate, the two of them were never going to talk and he was just… well, desperate like he said.

 

Albus still didn’t get why Gellert was avoiding him so much. It wasn’t only the break up that was going on, Gellert was hiding something from him and Albus was trying to figure out what Gellert was hiding behind his back. Whatever it was, it had to be pretty serious. At one point, Gellert forbade him from Apparating over to his place, but that was exactly what Albus was planning to do. If Gellert was seeing someone else, then so be it. He had it enough of this avoiding, even though he knew that it was all his fault for driving Gellert away from him. Albus just wanted to know the truth, that was it. If Gellert met someone new, then so be it. It would hurt like hell, but at least he’d know the truth. Not knowing was what hurt more than nothing. 

 

Gellert had really been acting odd lately and not even people at the Ministry could tell him what was going on; saying that it was a private matter. Albus was devastated and that was exactly why he decided to broke his promise to Gellert as he Apparated from Hogsmeade right to the place where Gellert lived at. He didn’t care anymore; what was another broken promise? He just wanted the truth, he was prepared to let Gellert know because he didn’t want to cause him any more pain. Pushing back those feelings, Albus took in a deep breath and then he looked down when he saw Gellert’s little house in the middle of nowhere and a sad smile spread across his face. The two of them spent many happy days in there and he felt sadness creeping in again.

 

Also, he needed to apologise properly, to tell Gellert why he ran that time. The guilt was overwhelming and Dumbledore just didn’t know how to move on. He couldn’t, not until he’d apologise properly. If it still wouldn’t be enough, then so be it… he couldn’t force Gellert to love him again if he happened to find someone else. Someone better, someone who loved Gellert more than he did. But that was impossible. No one would love Gellert the same way that he had. Albus’ feelings ran deeper than others and he just shuddered. Merlin, he missed Gellert as he slowly made his way closer to the house and was mentally preparing himself for what was coming. Probably a fight. Gellert yelling, accusing him of breaking the promise. But, Albus didn’t care anymore. 

 

Albus really had tried everything; he tried buying his affection by sending flowers to the Ministry, to be delivered at his office. He tried writing him more letters, bought him gifts, but it all fell flat. Albus knew why; it was because he hurt him. No material thing erase what he had done to Gellert. So, that was it. If the two of them were over, then so be it. Albus had nothing else to lose and he felt his heart getting heavier as he stepped in front of the door and slowly knocked on the door. There went nothing, it was over. The two of them were going to break up for good right there and then and Albus could feel his stomach twisting in a knot as he tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat.

 

Albus was terrified, that he was, his heart was beating like crazy against his chest. Then, footsteps were coming closer to the door and Albus froze when he heard a voice… Gellert’s voice asking, “who’s there?”

 

Albus hesitated, but then finally replied. “Gellert, it’s me,” whispered Albus with a small voice and there was silence at the other side of the door. Gellert’s eyes were wide when he heard Albus and he panicked. Albus  _ promised _ to him that he wouldn’t show up at his place! He  _ broke _ another promise! But the broken promise didn’t even matter as he didn’t know what to do as he looked at Octavia, who was playing with her favourite doll and Viorel in the corner of the room, now in his small form and Gellert pressed his lips together.

 

“Why are you here?” asked Gellert with a small voice. “We had a deal, you promised not to-”

 

“We need to talk,” stated Albus stubbornly and Gellert looked down, banging his head against the door as he just pressed his lips together.

 

“There’s nothing to talk,” whispered Gellert.

 

“Yes, yes there is,” said Albus with a heavy voice. “Open the door, Gellert,” he then begged and his lower voice was trembling. Why wouldn’t he open the door? Was there someone else in there with him?!

 

“Al-”

 

“Open the door, I’m begging you,” stammered Albus and then formed a fist with his hand.

 

Gellert looked at Octavia, who was now looking their way. “I can’t,” stammered Gellert and Albus’ heart fell.  

 

“So,” stated Albus bitterly. “There… there is someone else after all,” said Albus and Gellert’s eyes widened. Wait, what? “Gellert,” whispered Albus and felt his eyes welling up. “I, um, I,” he said as his voice trailed off. “It’s okay,” he said and pressed his hand against his lips. “If you met someone else, I just want you to know that it’s okay, yes?” he stammered as his heart was breaking. “I mean after what I did to you, there’s no surprise really that you found someone better,” he whispered and Gellert was panicking again.

 

“What?” asked Gellert. Albus though that he was with someone else?!

 

“It’s okay like I said,” said Albus and Gellert’s stomach made another turn when he heard Albus’  _ sniffle.  _ “I just, um, wanted you to know that I’m so sorry for what happened between us,” stammered Albus. “I didn’t mean to run… I was just… surprised, that’s all. Caught off guard… and embarrassed. Well, shy,” said Albus and rolled his eyes. “Pathetic, I know, but I didn’t… I didn’t run because I didn’t want… I mean I was so happy when you proposed that I… I completely froze, but I’m so sorry Gellert for hurting you. I never  _ ever _ meant to hurt you. I can’t even imagine what… I’ve done. Merlin, I’m so sorry,” said sobbing Albus and Gellert was just listening.

 

Octavia was standing by Gellert, who was now fighting back the tears and he looked down at his daughter, letting the tears down. Octavia knew about Albus, she wasn’t stupid. She was old enough to comprehend what love meant and it was clear to him that Gellert had feelings for this man. Gellert felt  _ so  _ torn. He knew that if he let Albus walk away like that, it would be over for good and that… that he didn’t want. But letting Albus know that he adopted a girl… was…

 

“There’s no one else, Al,” stammered Gellert.

 

“What?!” asked Albus in between his sobbing. 

 

“I still love you,” said Gellert and then slowly unlocked the door. “But during the months that we’ve been apart… a lot has happened. There’s something you need to know,” said Gellert and Albus nodded.

 

“W-what happened-”

 

“On a mission,” said Gellert. “While I was in Romania,” he said and then looked at Octavia, who was curiously looking up at him. “I rescued a child from an abusive family. She’s been through a lot and when the time for taking her to the orphanage came… I couldn’t leave her there,” said Gellert and Albus’ eyes widened. “So… I adopted her,” he then said and Gellert made a pause. “That was why… I couldn’t… I didn’t know how to tell you,” he said and sighed. “But, there’s no one else, Albus, I swear.”

 

It took Albus a while to process everything. Gellert  _ adopted _ a child.

 

Gellert was a  _ father.  _

 

Single father. 

 

“Her name is Octavia,” said Gellert and smiled, Octavia perking up and she smiled. Finally, Gellert opened the door and Albus looked up. There they stood, Gellert and behind him, there was a little girl, shyly waving to him. “And she’s the best thing that had happened to me in a long time,” whispered Gellert. 

 

For Albus it was surreal, but through his tears, he managed to smile and he waved to her. Albus then looked at Gellert, who was now looking down. “It’s okay,” whispered Albus. “I understand why you… It must have been tough. But it looks like you’re doing a good-”

 

“Al, I’m sorry as well,” whispered Gellert.

 

“Me too,” stammered Albus. 

 

“Oh just kiss and make up,” chimed in Octavia and Gellert burst into laughter, while Albus sniffled and just gave her a little smile. “Viorel,” she said and the dragon ran up to her. Octavia picked him up and then patted Gellert’s back. “Viorel and I are going upstairs… leave you two alone,” she said. “You need to talk,” she then said and slowly disappeared up the stairs. “Go get him, dad,” she said and with giggles disappeared up the stairs. 

 

“She’s quite the character,” said Albus. 

 

“Oh, yes,” said Gellert and then silence fell between them as they didn't know what to say. Albus still didn't know what to think of Gellert being a father, but he respected his decision. Honestly, he would have done the same. If there was a child in distress, Albus would have done the same, anything to make them feel safe. So, he understood Gellert. Also, he understood that Gellert needed to put Octavia  _ first _ . Before him, before their problems. All that mattered was that she was safe, even to Albus and he didn't even know her. But, if Gellert needed help with Octavia, he was prepared to be there, to help him out.

 

“Must have been though, huh?” asked Albus as he couldn't even imagine how difficult it had to be taking care of a child.

 

“It hasn't been easy, but,” said Gellert and smiled, eyes full of love and affection. “It's all worth it. So worth it, Octavia is,” said Gellert and his voice trailed off. “I never thought I'd be a father one day, but now I can't imagine my life without her,” he said and then rubbed his palms together.

 

“I bet you're a wonderful father, Gellert,” said Albus.

 

“I'm trying my best,” said Gellert and shrugged.

 

“If you need any help, I'd be more than happy to help you out,” offered Albus and placed his hands together. “If not, then I completely understand. I'll step away and-” he stammered and Gellert quickly shook his head. They still needed to talk things out, but he wanted Albus around. Maybe they could give a proper home to the girl…  _ together. _

 

“Stay,” said Gellert. “I do want you around, Al,” said Gellert and moved closer. “We need to talk things out yes, but I'm sure we'll make it work, hmm? Because last months were awful without you,” said Gellert and shuddered, Albus tearing up when he heard that.

 

“Thank you, I'd like that,” said Albus and before he broke down in tears, Gellert stepped to him and wrapped his arms around him. From up the stairs, Viorel and Octavia were spying on them and a happy “yes” left Octavia's mouth before she went into her room again, happily giggling.

 

Gellert closed his eyes when he heard Albus’ sniffles and he smiled. “It's alright, we'll make it work. You'll see. Together we're unstoppable,” said Gellert and pressed his lips on top of Albus’ head.

 

_ Finally. Things weren't quite okay yet, but they were on the right path _ .


	6. Chapter 6

Albus was panicking. It was summer, so that meant that he had time off from Hogwarts and he was currently in his own house, at Godric's Hollow and was currently waiting a visit. Gellert and Octavia were coming over and the man was panicking, because his place was a mess. Well, not really, but he wanted to tidy things up before Gellert would be able to show up at his place. Not only that Gellert was coming to visit, but he was leaving Octavia with Albus for the afternoon as he had an emergency meeting with the Ministry and because he didn't want to leave the girl home _alone_ , they agreed for Albus to be the one watching her and Albus was nervous, but excited for that to happen.

Gellert and Albus were still on their way of completely making up. The school year was finally over, so that gave Albus the opportunity to take some time for himself and try to patch things up with Gellert. But as long as Gellert said he loved him still and wanted him around, he was quite okay with that. He was willing to give Gellert all the time that he needed; besides, now Octavia was around. With Octavia, Gellert needed to think about her well-being first than their relationship and Albus rubbed his palms together. What was he missing?

Albus glanced at the table and pulled out his wand, conjuring a vase with lovely flowers on the middle of it. Then, he remembered Gellert telling him that Octavia had quite the sweet tooth, and that was why Albus went into the kitchen, where he kept his own stash of candy and poured some of it into a little bowl and then carried it over to the table. What else? He really didn't know Octavia and he was chewing on his lower lip. He needed to make his old boring place somehow interesting for a child, but how? He had a younger sister and she liked playing with dolls. Maybe he should go get some of those for Octavia to play with? Was Viorel coming too? Albus was sweating as he didn't know what to do.

Albus was really over-thinking it, he knew that, but he couldn't really help it. He wanted Octavia to have fun at his place; he wanted them to get close. After all, both of them were a serious part of Gellert's life and if Albus wanted to stay a part of it, he would need to work hard to get along with Octavia and that was a perfect opportunity for them to get closer. However, Albus was very nervous about the whole thing, so he was just nervously pacing around the house, until there was a knock at the door and he _jumped_. He looked at the door and there he was Gellert and Octavia, his heart leaping up to his throat and he then happily and quickly hurried over to the door, unlocking it.

“Hello,” said Albus happily and then looked down. Octavia was holding Gellert’s hand and Viorel was tagging along as well, curled up in Octavia’s other arm and was happily waving with his little tail, growling as a welcome when he saw Albus. Octavia beamed up at Albus and then he looked at Gellert, who was awkwardly staring at Albus, then looking down and he quickly cleared his throat.

“Hello,” said Gellert. Things were still awkward between them, but Albus knew that gradually, they would get back to where they once used to be. The smile on Gellert’s face made Albus smile up to his ears and Gellert chuckled when Octavia let go off his hand.

 “I’m sorry for the delay, I hope we didn’t keep you waiting for too long,” said Octavia and Gellert looked down at her. “ _Someone,_ ” said Octavia and looked at Gellert. “Was taking extra-long in the bathroom today,” she then added and Gellert’s jaw dropped. Well, that was because he needed to look good for the meeting, it was-

“What?” asked Gellert and then looked at Albus, whose eyes were laughing as well. Well, he had to hand it to Gellert; he looked very handsome that day, even more than usually and Gellert looked down at Octavia, who was giggling. “I need to look presentable for the meeting, we-”

“Oh, sure,” said Octavia. “It had to be the _meeting,_ uh huh,” she said and then skipped inside of the house, still giggling and Gellert’s face reddened. He wanted to say something, but then his eyes found Albus’ and then his lost his train of thoughts as he was just staring back at those beautiful blue orbs and he couldn’t hold back from smiling.

“Thank you for jumping in the last minute,” said Gellert and looked at Octavia, who was now already at the bowl of candy and he chuckled. “It means a lot, I couldn’t have left her alone again,” he said and Albus gave him a little nod.

“Of course,” said Albus with a sheepish smile. “Like I said, I’m more than happy to help you out from time to time. Plus this will give us a chance for us to get to know each other a little better,” said Albus and then turned to Octavia, who was patiently waiting for Albus to come over to her so that she could ask him if she could have some of the sweets. “It’s a pleasure really,” said Albus then and Gellert smiled.

“It’s really good to see you again, Al,” said Gellert and then stepped closer to Albus, wrapping his arms around him and Albus’ eyes went wide, his heart stopping and then speeding up with the speed of light. What was that? It was like he was falling in love all over again and the smile on his face was bright when Gellert pulled back and pressed a kiss on top of his cheek. That sent Octavia into a whirl of giggles and Albus quickly pulled back.

“Kiss, kiss, kiss,” was chanting the girl while giggling and Gellert sent her a look, but that didn’t stop her from laughing. Well, he didn’t mind it. Compared to how she was before, seeing her smile and laugh so much, it warmed up his heart and he then pulled back as well. Albus was flushing even more then as Gellert gently touched his cheek.

“I should, um, probably, um, get going,” said Gellert, though he didn’t really want to leave.

“Yeah, the Minister is a pain in the neck if you’re late,” commented Albus and with another kiss on the cheek, Gellert was gone, Albus taking in a deep breath as he slowly closed the door and turned around, to see Octavia happily bouncing up and down on the chair and he smiled, slowly going into the kitchen. “So,” said Albus and felt how awkward silence fell in between them.

“Can I have some?” asked Octavia out of the blue as she was still looking at the bowl and Albus only smiled, handing it over to her closely.

“Go ahead, this is all for you,” said Albus and Octavia’s eyes widened.

“Can Viorel have some too?” she asked, ever so politely and Albus only nodded. Not that he knew that dragons liked sweets, but he only smiled when Viorel jumped over onto the table and dug right in. The two of them were adorable together, best friends, who were through a lot together. One could easily tell that the bond the two shared ran deep and it was stronger than a rock.

“So, you’ll be staring Hogwarts in September?” asked Albus as he wanted to break the silence and she nodded, her mouth full. “Are you excited?” he then asked and Octavia’s eyes literally lit up as she nodded again.

“Yes,” said Octavia. “Gel… Dad,” she said, correcting herself. “Dad says it’s a magical place,” she said happily and Albus slowly nodded. True, Hogwarts really was quite the magical place indeed and he leaned back in his chair. “I’ve heard you teach there, Mr. Dumbledore?” asked Octavia and Albus shook his head.

“Please, call me Albus,” said Albus and Octavia nodded. “And yes, I teach Defence against the dark arts,” he said and Octavia’s eyes widened. That sounded so exciting, thought Octavia as she continued to think about the Hogwarts.

As they continued to talk about Hogwarts and different houses, Albus decided to prepare some tea, pouring a cup for himself and then one for Octavia, who was curiously watching him pour it. As he sat back down in front of her, on the other side of the table, Octavia perked up. “Will you and dad get married?” she asked straightforwardly, making Albus choke on the tea that he was drinking and he looked up.

“I beg you a pardon?”

“Well,” said Octavia. “I think it would be amazing,” she said and her eyes literally lit up. “I see how much Gellert changed since you started talking again,” she commented and Albus perked up. Really? Octavia was now asking him about him and Gellert? Was a ten-year-old going to give him some relationship advice?!

“Did he now?”

“Yes,” said Octavia and nodded. “He smiles more and doesn’t cry anymore,” she commented, Albus’ heart falling to the pit of his stomach. Just the thought of Gellert crying because of him made his heart crumble and he quickly shook his head. “You make my dad happy,” she then said and then happily nodded.

“Yeah,” said Albus as he was spinning the teacup in his hands. “He makes me happy too,” he said and Octavia clapped. “Gellert’s an amazing person,” he said and Octavia’s smile died out a little bit and she then just nodded, because she owed everything to that man. He _saved_ her and she chewed on her lower lip.

“Yes,” said Octavia with a sad smile. “He saved me,” she said, her voice small and Albus’ eyes widened, because he could see that she was now thinking about her past and he panicked. No, he didn’t want Octavia to think about her past. He didn’t really know what happened and he didn’t mean to pry, feeling terrible and he was in a hurry to make her forget.

“Octavia, I am so sorry that I-”

“It’s okay,” said Octavia and then shrugged. She didn’t talk with Gellert about her past a lot, but then again, she didn’t have to. He had seen it himself what she had been put through. Plus, she didn’t want burden him with her worries. It wasn’t like she was suffering anymore, but here and there, the memories would come to haunt her. Yet, he had done so much for her so far and she didn’t want to cause any more troubles. “It’s in the past,” she said with a small voice and then shrugged, Albus pressing his lips together.

Albus nodded and then decided not to ask any more questions, but Octavia, she… opened up to him. Her chest felt tight and she just had to let it out. So, that was why she told Albus about everything; how her mother would beat her when she wouldn’t behave, how her parents were involved in many illegal things, which were always more important than herself. Then, she told him about how she and Viorel met; when he was hatched, she was there for him. And since then, he would always protect her. Even so, the beatings wouldn’t stop. Octavia was sure that she would live in that hell forever, but then one day… a kind stranger came and took her away from her horrible parents. Gellert, he gave her everything; a home, a proper family and she had a smile on her face when she talked about Gellert.

Albus didn’t say much, he just sat and listened to everything. As Octavia talked, she didn’t cry; she spoke with a calm and collected voice; it was because she knew that she was safe and sound; felt safe enough to talk about her past and Albus was just horrified. Gellert had told him little bits and pieces about Octavia’s biological parents, but he had no idea that it was _that_ bad. He honestly felt choked up and when Octavia finished, he was just quiet. But, she seemed okay after she let it out, shrugging. She was only ten, but was far more mature due to all that she was put through and Albus only shook his head; yes, she definitely deserved the best.

Albus hugged the girl, who smiled at his kindness and then they sat like that for a little while. Albus then told her about her own family; about his sick sister. How tough it was for his mother to raise three children on her own after his father was put in prison. How he was bullied at school for being his father’s son, how he used to be ashamed of his family background, and how he used to treat his family terrible, but then he changed. He reached a turning point when he met Gellert and somehow changed for the better. He stopped taking his family for granted and even though Albus couldn’t even imagine how poor Octavia must had felt, the two knew how it was to come from broken families.

Albus also told her that if she ever needed a talk, that he was more than available to talk to about everything and anything. Octavia politely thanked him and their serious moment was interrupted when Viorel started flying around the living room, sad that all of the sweets have gone missing as he had eaten all of them and Octavia gave him a look of disapproval.

“Viorel,” said Octavia and looked at her little blue dragon. “ _Did you eat all of them?_ ” she said, speaking then in Romanian and even though Albus couldn’t understand, he knew why she was scolding him and he was barely holding back his laughter. It was kind of hilarious to behold such scene. “ _We’re guests in here, you can’t… no don’t even give me that look. You’re in lot of trouble for being so greedy! Bad boy,_ ” she went on and Viorel only landed on the floor and started sulking and moping around, going over to Albus’ fireplace and was facing the wall.

“Yes, don’t even look around. Sit there and think what you did,” said Octavia and folded her arms on top of her chest, tapping her foot against the floor and Viorel growled, apologising and Octavia shook her head. Oh, she was strict, thought Albus and went over to her.

“It’s okay, I have more,” said Albus and when he said that Viorel turned around, his eyes shining.

“ _No more for you,_ ” said Octavia and Viorel went back to sulking. “I’m sorry, he is-”

“It’s okay,” said Albus and was laughing when he saw Viorel trying to sneak under the table as he was giving Octavia more sweets. “Look, I can relate. I love sweet things, I wouldn’t be able to hold back either,” said Albus and smiled, Octavia feeling a little bit better.

Octavia had a fun day with Albus, the three of them went out to play and they played Octavia’s favourite game: hide and go seek. It was a lot of fun to run around the place, trying to find each other, Octavia’s giggling warming Albus’ heart and he couldn’t stop smiling as he watched her trying to find him. Honestly, he could get used to _this_ ; having a child. Yes, being a father was what Albus had wished for a long time ago and now it was actually possible. He wanted to help Gellert, to be in both of their lives. Help him raise the girl, it would honestly be such a joy to see Octavia grow up together with Gellert.

After their fun outside, they went back inside and Octavia decided that she would draw for a little bit, Albus preparing all of them a dinner while she was drawing. Albus was no amazing cook, but it would have to do as Octavia was truly an angel as she decided to go help Albus out in the kitchen, setting up the table and everything. And just as the food was about to be served, Gellert came by to pick Octavia up. The meeting was over and he was more than happy to be as far away from the Ministry as it was possible.

Gellert knocked at the door, but no one opened the door, so he invited himself inside and pouted. “Where is everyone? Are you all having too much fun to come and-” he said, but then his voice trailed off when he saw Octavia and Albus in the kitchen, his heart making a weird jump and he placed his hand over his chest as he was already tearing up. It was Octavia who noticed Gellert and happily waved to him.

“Dad! You’re back,” she said happily as she continued to place the plates on the table.

“Gellert,” said Albus happily and then rubbed his hands together and stepped closer to the younger wizard. “Are you, um, staying for dinner?” asked Albus sheepishly. “I mean… all is set, so if you wouldn’t mind, it would-”

“I would love to,” said Gellert with a smile. A meal prepared by Albus and Octavia? How could he even possibly say no?

“Perfect, I’ll put one extra plate on the table, Albus,” said Octavia happily and Albus nodded, Gellert smiling when he saw how good Octavia and Albus were getting along.

“Did you have fun?” asked Gellert as he took off his coat.

“Yes,” said Albus happily. “Octavia is… well, like I said… quite the character,” said Albus and smiled.

“Yes,” said Gellert and leaned closer it to place a kiss on top of Albus’ lips. The older one pulled back in the last second when he heard Octavia’s giggles and went back to the table, Gellert pouting. Oh, he was going to get that kiss sooner or later! But for now, he would be satisfied with just spending time with all three of them together. Gellert had gotten a glimpse of how their future could look; all four of them being a happy family and honestly, it was all he wished for!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's y'all~ <3

It was almost scary how fast the summer passed that year; before Albus knew it was September and it was time for the new school year to start. And that year wasn't going to be ordinary like the others before; Octavia Grindelwald was going to be entering her first year of Hogwarts and both Gellert and Albus were beyond proud of the girl, who was holding on her suitcase. They were at the Platform 9 ¾, getting ready to board the train to Hogwarts. Unlike other children, who travelled alone, Octavia was going to be riding it with both Albus and Gellert. Albus decided to be there for the girl and it was convenient since he was going to Hogwarts anyway. However, Gellert insisted on coming along as well; he couldn’t let the girl go alone with him. He even cancelled all of his plans for that day so that he could be with his precious daughter, the Minister again beyond pissed at him, but Gellert didn’t care. Being with Octavia _and_ Albus was everything to him, so there they were.

Albus was grinning as he watched Octavia and Gellert, who were walking in front of him to the train. Octavia was red with embarrassment as Gellert wouldn’t stop holding her hand, while Viorel was in his cage for the time being, so that it made the whole travelling experience easier on all of them. The dragon was coming along as well, Albus making sure that the Headmaster was going to allow Octavia to bring her friend along and the girl was beyond grateful to him. Honestly, she couldn’t go without seeing him for such a long time and Gellert was gripping on her hand even tighter, Octavia then complaining that she was a big girl now and didn’t need him on every step of the way.

Albus sighed happily and then finally got on the train at last. The summer was a complete blast; he spent a lot of time with Gellert and Octavia, they were like a family. Albus and Gellert were indeed back to dating again, but never really took it further than little kisses on the cheek or very, very chaste kisses on the lips. It was Albus who was holding back of all people, Gellert pouting all the time, but at the same time, he didn’t whine too much. He was just happy to have Albus back in his life, the feeling mutual on Albus’ side and Albus snapped out of his thinking when they sat down.

“Dad,” whined Octavia and looked at her father, who was now sulking. Gellert was sulking because Octavia didn’t want to hold his hand and was deeply, _deeply_ hurt in his own over-dramatic manner and she sighed. “You don’t need to hold my hand,” she said for what felt like the hundredth time. “I’ll 11 next month, so I don’t need-”

“How can you say that?” asked Gellert and looked at Albus, who was now holding back his laughter. “Ask Albus and you’ll see that you need me there to protect you and-”

“Gellert,” said Albus. “All of the other children are on this train alone without their parents,” said Albus and then crossed his arms on top of his chest and Gellert rolled his eyes. Gellert used the Ministry card so that he was able to go with Octavia; saying that the Minister instructed him to go with Octavia for her safety, which was a lie, obviously. But Gellert was a stubborn man, so Octavia didn’t even try telling him that she could go on her own. “Now, don’t pout,” said Albus and grinned when he saw the pout on Gellert’s lips and he gently nudged him with his knee.

“That’s not the point here, is it?” asked Gellert defensively and then leaned back in his seat, watching Octavia, who was now reading a book that she prepared for the long way ahead. However, even if she was claiming that she was old enough to go to the Hogwarts alone, deep inside she was happy that both Albus and Gellert were with her. It was great that her _parents_ were there with her and she lowered her book as she looked at the two men, who were now bickering again and she giggled. She already considered Albus to be her other father as well, but didn’t really say it out loud. She didn’t want to freak Albus out.

“I’ll come visit every day,” said Gellert as he then looked at Octavia, who chuckled.

“Well, you better,” said Albus and Gellert then looked at him, a little blush forming on Albus’ cheeks when he realised what he had just blurted out and he then looked down. Well, what? Before, Gellert was with him on Hogwarts almost all the time; he practically lived in his private quarters, so it was only natural for Albus to wish Gellert was with him. Not to mention they spent almost every day together during the summer, so he would miss him. “Don’t give me that smug look,” said Albus then when he saw that Gellert was preparing himself to say something stupid, like usually.

“What?” asked Gellert innocently. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Yeah, but you’re thinking something foolish right now,” said Albus and poked Gellert into his chest with a finger. “There you go again,” he then said when he saw that Gellert’s smirk was widening and he didn’t even want to know what was going on inside of his _lover’s_ head, face burning up as he pulled out a book as well and Gellert’s jaw dropped.

What? So now both of them were going to _ignore_ him and read a book instead?! “Hmph,” said Gellert, looking away and Octavia chuckled, looking up at Albus, who sent her a little wink, but then both of them went back to reading their books as Gellert glanced at them and then finally admitted defeat. Very well. If they wanted to ignore him, so be it. But both of them were getting silence treatment after that, because _no one_ ignores Gellert Grindelwald!

* * *

“Hello, I’m Leta,” said one of the girls next to Octavia, who turned to her and looked down at her hand and she gave her a little smile, nodding and then she took her hand. Behind her, there was a boy, shy and nervous as hell, looking down.

“Octavia,” said Octavia happily. This was exciting! Someone actually wanted to talk to her! She was curiously looking to the shy boy behind Leta and the girl nudged her friend and signed him to come closer to Octavia.

“Nice to meet you,” said Leta happily and then gave her friend an unimpressed look. “That’s my friend, Newt. We met on the train,” she said and Newt slowly looked up and gave Octavia a little wave. It looked like he was awkward with people and Octavia giggled. She was more outgoing and she stepped closer to him.

“Hello, Newt,” said Octavia happily.

“H-hi,” whispered the boy. “Leta, I told you I like animals better than people,” he then whined and Octavia giggled.

“Me too, sometimes,” said Octavia. “Do you like dragons?” she asked and he nodded. Newt’s face brightened when he was asked that and he was suddenly a lot more confident. “You could meet Viorel some time, my dragon,” she said happily and Newt’s face was _glowing._

“You have a dragon?!” asked Newt.

“That’s so cool,” said Leta and Octavia giggled.

As Octavia was chatting with her new friends, Albus and Gellert were looking at her like proud fathers. Their girl was all grown up already!

“Gellert would you _please_ stop shaking?” asked Albus. However, he wasn’t any better. It was the Sorting Ceremony of the first years, Gellert sitting next to Albus at the professor’s tables and his heart was hammering, ready to jump out of his chest. His little girl was going to be sorted into a House. Finally! He swallowed thickly and then looked at Albus, who gave him a little soft look, but it didn’t really help him as he was still shaking, hands fidgeting under the table and Albus looked down. While Albus was nervous and excited as well, Gellert was a mess. “Calm down,” whispered Albus and reached for Gellert’s hand under the table.

“I-I-” stammered Gellert and then took in a deep breath, feeling relief washing over his body as he felt Albus’ soft and warm palm over the back of his hand and he looked down. He turned his hand around and properly took Albus’ hand into his own, linking their fingers together and Albus gave him a little chuckle. “Okay, better,” said Gellert and then looked at Octavia, who was now chatting up with the other first years, but looked pretty nervous as well as she was looking towards the Sorting Hat, swallowing thickly.

Octavia heard the whispers, other children whispering that Slytherin was supposed to be the House of _bad_ people and she swallowed thickly. She was quite afraid, but both Albus and Gellert told her before that it didn’t matter what House she’d be sorted into; all of the Houses were great. No one was bad or evil based on which House they were sorted into, which helped her calm down to some extent. She wished she had Viorel with her, though. For the time being, the little dragon was going to be living with Albus in his private quarters, but he told her that she could come and visit him any time she wanted.

“Leta Lestrange,” suddenly said the professor and Leta took in a deep breath and Octavia gave her a little smile as her friend walked up to the Sorting Hat, which sorted her into Slytherin, the students in the Great Hall clapping and Octavia smiled. Well! Octavia wasn’t bad at all and she was in Slytherin. Now she wasn’t nervous anymore, Leta making her way down to the Slytherin table. Newt was sorted into Hufflepuff, Octavia smiling as she cheered on her friend, but then she was nervous again as she was waiting for her turn.

Hogwarts was amazing, though. There was so much magic and wonder and Octavia couldn’t wait to explore all of it. She already made new friends! And she was happy that Albus was going to be one of her professors, flinching when the professor finally called her name. “Octavia Grindelwald,” said the woman and Octavia froze when she heard that suddenly everyone in the Great Hall went quiet when Gellert’s last name was mentioned and Octavia looked around. Wait, why was everyone quiet now?! Then she heard the whispers.

_“Grindelwald? Like the Auror?”_

_“Isn’t he famous?”_

_“Grindelwald has a daughter? No way!”_

Octavia looked at her father and then chuckled. So, he was kind of famous, huh? With a smile and a deep breath, she slowly made her way to the Sorting Hat and then sat down, nervously chewing on her lower lip, while Gellert’s heart was beating with the speed of light, grabbing onto Albus’ hand tightly and he was on edge, the Hat placed on top of Octavia’s head and he held in his breath for the entire time until he heard the Hat saying, “ _Slytherin!_ ”

“My girl is a Slytherin,” said Gellert out loud, far too loud as the whole Great Hall heard him and Octavia flushed up to her ears as she gave her father a little smile and then slowly walked over to the Slytherin table. Octavia was laughing as she watched Gellert waving to her and she then sat down next to Leta, who quickly went closer to her.

“Gellert _Grindelwald_ is your _dad_?!” asked Leta. “Merlin, you have to tell me _everything,_ ” she then added and Octavia was awkwardly looking at Gellert then, who was now being held back by Albus from walking up to her and hugging her. “What is he like?” asked Leta and Octavia snorted.

“It feels like I’m the adult sometimes,” joked Octavia and Leta started laughing on top of her lungs. The school year was up for a good start so far!

* * *

It took a good hour for Gellert to say his goodbyes to Octavia, who was now already in the Slytherin common room and was very excited about everything. Albus told her that she could come to him at any time she wanted, so she felt safe. Now she was with her peers and Gellert was happily and proudly sighing as he was walking down the empty halls of Hogwarts with Albus. He was walking Albus to his private quarters, Albus wondering if he would stay with him until the next day, flush on his cheeks when he realised that they were _completely_ alone for the first time in _months!_ His heart was speeding up and Gellert turned to him when they reached Albus’ rooms.

“So here we are,” said Gellert, leaning against the wall and the smile on his face was bright as he looked at Albus, who was now looking down, but went closer to his lover, who slowly reached up with his hand and gently cradled Albus’ face, making him look up at him and Gellert grinned when he noticed the faint flush on Albus’ cheeks. “Suppose this is our goodbye until the next time,” said Gellert and Albus’ jaw dropped.

“Wait, you’re not coming inside?” asked Albus, devastated.

“I have places to, things to finish,” said Gellert with a sad smile and Albus frowned.

“And what’s more important than me?” asked Albus.

“Nothing, really,” said Gellert and Albus cleared his throat. “But the Minister won’t be too impressed if I don’t show up with the report tomorrow,” said Gellert with a little smile, looking past Albus. “And if I go in there with you, I know for a fact I’ll be doing many stuff, but that,” he said with a wink and Albus flushed.

“R-right,” he stammered and Gellert chuckled.

“I’ll come by tomorrow, hmm?” asked Gellert and his fingers slowly slid down Albus’ neck, who shuddered. It’s been _so_ long, his body craved for Gellert so much that it was insane. “And I’ll get to do you,” he whispered, Albus swallowing thickly and he nodded. “So, you agree?”

“Merlin, yes,” replied Albus, his voice low and he was shuddering when Gellert pulled him in closer, still holding the back of his neck and Albus shuddered when he felt Gellert’s hot breath against his lips. “You, um, sure… we can’t… now, I mean-”

“Don’t tempt me, Al,” said Gellert, chuckling. “I’m a weak man.”

“Sorry, I-” started Albus, but then was cut off when Gellert suddenly pulled him even closer and crushed their lips together. Albus let out a muffled, startled gasp, but then he melted right against Gellert, pinning him harder against the wall and Gellert was all smiles when he felt Albus’ lips moving against his own, hard and determined. Albus licked his way into Gellert’s lips, who hummed in delight and deepened the kiss a bit more.

Albus’ fingers were in Gellert’s golden strands of hair, pulling on them a bit, while Gellert hummed in delight. They were lucky that the halls were empty, because the sound that Albus made when Gellert’s hand travelled down his back was anything but innocent and it was Albus that pulled back, Gellert gently biting into his lower lip before parting and Albus was shivering. Merlin, he missed that and his eyes were begging Gellert to join him there. Gellert could do his bloody report in there, they wouldn’t have to do anything further, but the thought of Gellert leaving-

“Change of plans,” said Gellert, out of breath. “I’m staying.”

Albus grinned. “Thought so,” said Albus and quickly unlocked the door of his private quarters, only to be pulled in another kiss as Gellert quickly dragged him inside. They were both giggling as they stumbled across the sitting room, chaste kisses being exchanged, mixed with their hard and heavy breathing, until Gellert’s shin landed against the coffee table _hard_ and thus the moment was completely ruined. An ocean of German cursing was being heard as Gellert was holding on his shin, bent over.

“Are you… ouch-” said Albus. He leaned down to check up on Gellert, who just then suddenly lifted his head and ended up bumping into Albus’ head, who let out a hiss and then stumbled back, sitting on the couch, rubbing his aching jaw.

“Sorry, are you-”

“We’re helpless,” said Albus and they started laughing as they looked at each other. The intimate moment might had been ruined, but laughing like that with each other was just as good, if not even better. Albus was having so much fun as he was watching Gellert whining over the Minister and the stupid thing he had to write until tomorrow. But sitting in Albus’ lap like that gave him extra motivation to end it.

Albus was his lucky charm!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed it ❤


End file.
